


Nautiscarader's Big Hero 6 prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Threesome - F/F/M, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-04-23 00:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Another hub for my stories, this time about Big hero 6. Expect Hiro to get some.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Honey Lemon/Go Go Tomago, Hiro Hamada/Karmi, Hiro hamada/Honey Lemon/Gogo Tomago/Karmi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Short prompts (varies)

> 321rg asked: "Are you sure this is the best way to test your new formula?" asked Hiro as Honey poured it all over his naked body, "No, but it is the most fun." answered an equally naked GoGo. (note 1: reminder that CuriousCat is for me a safer way of having your message delivered, note 2: yay! first BH6 prompt!)

\- Are you sure this is the best way to test your new formula? - asked Hiro as Honey poured it all over his naked body.  
\- No, but it is the most fun. - answered an equally naked GoGo.

And with that, the three graduates engaged in the process of spreading the dermal gel against their bodies, this time, with Lemon between Hiro and Gogo. The market was flooded with all sorts of “erotic gels” claiming to improve libido or boost one’s sexual prowess, but it would be Honey Lemon that would put that to the test, creating her own, unique blend. 

As their naked bodies rubbed against each other, the squelching pleasant sounds mixed with those of their lips kissing each other, occasionally tasting the creamy, slippery substance. And soon, new sounds came into play, as Hiro slid himself inside Honey, while Gogo’s legs locked the two against her sex, creating a literally well-oiled machine, ready for lift-off. 

When three hours, and many positions later Hiro collapsed onto Gogo’s equally tired body, after depositing last batch of his cum into her already overflowing pussy, the two thought that their girlfriend definitely was onto something. Honey, however, stayed sceptical; their performance wasn’t that far from their usual get-together, and so, she marked this mix as “inconclusive”. Luckily, she had literally hundreds of of combinations to test.

* * *

  
Anon asked Honey/GoGo/Hiro - Joining the mile high club on top of Baymax.

\- Gogo, I don’t think this-this is sa-safe… - Hiro stuttered, clinging to Baymax’s frame.  
\- Y-Yeah, I have to a-a-gree with Hiro… - Honey Lemon added, her voice raising and falling as she tried to reason with their girlfriend.  
\- Shame, we’d be the first to do it while actually flying.

Gogo took her hands from between her lover’s crotches, already missing the feel of Hiro’s erection and Honey’s slick pussy, whose warmth definitely seeped through her leggings. In retrospect, yes, having a quickie on a very unstable flying robot was a bit careless, but Gogo knew she has just planted a seed in Hiro’s mind how to make it real in a bit more controlled and safe way

* * *

> Anon asked One of Honey’s experiments done gone haywire, now GoGo and Honey need Karmi’s help draining Hiro’s balls.

\- Geez! What-what did you gi-give to him?!

Karmi was half-amazed and half-terrified at the results of Honey Lemon’s experiments with her boyfriend. When she was asked to “help”, she didn’t think it would mean to “drain him of his seemingly never-ending supply of cum”, because that was one of the effects of Honey’s treatment. 

She bounced in his laps, and looked into his eyes, seeing that Hiro was surprised as well, though honestly, at this point, he should have expected that. Honey and Gogo lay next to them tired of the rutting they’ve done, with several condoms full of his essence lying around, though by the fact that both older girls were leaking it from various holes meant that at some point safety no longer mattered to them.

And deep down, they all knew there was an easy way of dealing with this problem: give Hiro an adult magazine and lock him in a bathroom. But as he continued making love to her, filling her with another batch of his seed, Karmi decided this was way better. And the best thing was, by her modest calculations, she knew they were in this madness for at least four more hours.

* * *

> Anon asked Can we have Hiro and Honey giving GoGo some much deserved booty worship? 

Gogo wasn’t doing the whole “feelings” things, and so, when it came to making love, she was usually in lead, being able to give pleasure, instead of getting it. But Hiro and Honey knew exactly what Gogo loved, even if she wouldn’t be able to verbalise it, and decided to take it upon themselves to repay her for her work so far. 

Gogo moaned into the pillow, under the double assoult she was under. With Hiro on her left buttcheek, and Honey on the left, her athletic bum was getting twice the attention with their lips and tongue. But it was their fingers, sliding into her pussy that completed the caresses, and their hot breaths tingling around the delicate skin around her asshole could only be a sign of great things to come. 

She shrieked, not knowing which one of them stuck their tongue in which hole, but she was more than sure that ina few minutes they will switch up, each of them eager to taste both.

* * *

> Anon asked can we have honey, gogo, and hiro, having fun in their hero suits 

\- Woo-hoo! - Honey shouted and she was the first of three superheroes to stand up, though her legs were shaking, and she was still shivering from excitement. - That was amazing, you guys!

Even Gogo had to admit, that she and Hiro had a lot of fun, despite them being fully clad in their costumes. She thought it would make things more difficult, but alas, it turned out that their desire for fun was much, much stronger.

\- I told you, it is exactly as cool as if we didn’t wear these. - Hiro spoke, taking his helmet off.

The three looked back at the giant bouncy castle set up in the middle of their secret base. Baymax was still bouncing up and down, and in the air above his equally bouncy belly was Mochi, ready to becoming a viral sensation again.

\- Was that the “fun” Gogo thought of? - Hiro asked Honey Lemon  
\- Probably not, but let’s leave that for the evening.   


* * *

> 321rg asks: Hiro/Honey/GoGo - 8  
  
Anon asked Hiro/Honey/GoGo - 8
> 
> Dunno if you are the same person, or different ones… and I dunno which prompt 8 did you mean, so I’m gonna choose :p

\- Car sex looks so much easier in the movies. - Honey groaned, trying to get our of her seat   
\- I agree. - Hiro added - That… that always looked so slick and cool…  
\- That’s because there’s usually only two people - added Gogo, who was the first to get out of the car. - Still, will count this an experience.  
\- Okay, now we need a crap-ton of air fresheners and other cleaning stuff so that Wasabi wouldn’t notice… - Hiro spoke quickly, trying to hide most of the obvious mess they’ve made.   


* * *

> anonymous asks: hiro/honey/gogo nsfw prompt 77, and 72

  
\- That is kinky even by my standards… 

Gogo huffed, taking the wet piece of cloth, wiping some of the mixed fluids of hers and her lovers from her belly, looking at the equally satisfied Hiro and Honey. She never thought the two would let their younger friend, now quite a handsome man, join their duo, but lo and behold, once the two started, it was more than difficult to find counterarguments to stop the momentum with which their love-making machine was moving. A whole package of condoms later, it proved to be quite a successful ride. 

\- Three is not a crowd. Three is just a start. 

Honey suddenly spoke, gaining the attention of both Gogo and, most importantly Hiro. 

\- I mean, why stop there? I’m sure you wouldn’t say “no” if Karmi were to join us… - she addressed Hiro, whose eyes widened at the mention of that name, as he was still not sure if the first threesome of his life really has happened.   


* * *

> Anon asked Hiro fucking GoGo while she’s strap-on fucking Honey Lemon.

When the three decided to break the barriers of intimacy about a year ago, neither Gogo, Honey, nor Hiro knew how to make their love-life look like. Now, they were much wiser, and that wisdom materialised itself in the form of love chain they were in.

Hiro did his best to slid his cock into Gogo’s ass, while she was using a strap-on to drive Honey Lemon insane. Gogo was claearly the one to dictate the speed, both when rutting her girlfriend with the dildo, as well as responding to Hiro’s pushes, encouraging him to go faster. Honey’s long legs wrapped behind their boyfriend’s back, bringing the quivering duo closer to her, just as Honey reached her peak, under the teamwork of her two friends.

And meanwhile, Gogo was already wondering what these two are gonna come up with when she’ll be at the bottom of their sexpile

* * *

> Fathers day- the hirem telling hiro that hes going to be one

\- Why are we all gathered like this? - Hiro asked, eyeing his girlfriends, sitting around the spacious table of their kitchen, as if they were about to judge him.  
\- So, Hiro, do you remember how we were taught that even a mistake in an experiment can lead to precious, valuable data? - Honey Lemon started, fiddling with her fingers  
\- Yeah… 

Honey looked at Karmi, and the younger woman continued.

\- Well, at least now we know for sure that the contraceptive patches will work with the new batch once we found and fixed the flaw in the recipe…  
\- F-Flaw? - Hiro choked on his soda, as the realisation slowly dawned on him.  
\- Hiro, what we’re trying to say… - Megan took his hand, but was quickly interrupted by Gogo  
\- Baymax, search list of most popular names for children, print five copies, and catch Hiro.

Gogo addressed the enormous robot to move his hand to catch Hiro, who nearly fell off the chair at the prospect of being a daddy four times over. 

Something told him he will require much of his help in the coming months. 


	2. Lab experiment (karmiro, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Anon asked
>> 
>> This dumb scene just popped into my head: Prof Granville saying “Karmi and Hiro are hard at work on a new project” and then cut to a lab where the computer says PROCESSING and Hiro is just humping away at Karmi in the corner   

> 
> that is not a dumb idea that is an eXCELLLENT idea! 

\- I must admit, I am most satisfied with Hiro’s work. - professor Granville sipped her tea that aunt Cass has brought her. - I think he has not only matched, but even surpassed Tadashi’s level of creativity and dedication to his field of work.  
\- I’m so glad to hear it. I still remember how many problems I had with him when he was younger. - aunt Cass smiled, and looked around - Is he still in the lab? I thought he would be joining us.  
\- That only shows his commitment. - Granville continued - For the past month he and Karmi have been staying up late, working hard on a new project.   
\- I know, he always looks so tired when he comes back… - Aunt Cass sipped her ice tea, looking dreamily into her glass. - But I know it makes him so happy…

In a distant lab, a monitor displayed a single word: “Processing”, while the infuriatingly slow progress icon played in a loop, showing that at the very least the program didn’t freeze. The laboratory was filled with a whirring sound from dozens of spinners attached to said computer, testing the contents of each and every tube in it, one by one.

But that was easily drowned by the slightly jarring noise of a table’s legs scratching the floor, every time Hiro hilted himself inside his lab partner sitting on it.

Karmi’s legs and arms were wrapped behind his back, and she had to actively control herself not to scream, as her boyfriend continued ploughing through her in a fevered moment of passion. The doors were locked, and Hiro disabled the CCTV cameras, but nothing and no one could prevent Karmi from screaming praises towards her boyfriend. 

With a sweat on his brow, Hiro continued his post-graduate work by working his post-graduate friend up and into the wall behind her, responding to her tightened grip with even fiercer bucking. He has never been too muscular, unlike his older brother, but his dates with Karmi might have helped him build more muscles than his superhero work ever could.

And then, in a split of a second, three things happened simultaneously: Karmi bit his shoulder to hide her orgasmic scream, Hiro grabbed her waist and slammed his hips against hers one last time, filling her to the brim with his seed, and a satisfying “ding” filled their ears, announcing the test’s completion.

The couple fell onto the table, their joined bodies twitching from the amount of pleasure that surged through them, and as usual, it was Hiro and his kisses placed all over her half-exposed body that brought Karmi to reality.

\- One more time before we head home?  
\- Yeah, I think I will be able to. 

The young man wiped sweat from his brow and with a heavy heart pulled out and got onto his wobbly knees, just so he can slump onto the swivelling chair that would let him move him across the dark room. He pushed one button on the keyboard, and the process began anew, as the monitor announced “Tests completed: 65/350″ with big, yellow letters. 

He turned around, and he was pleasantly surprised to find Karmi already standing next to him, about to sit in his lap. Before he could even say something, her lips were on his, and Karmi has already mounted him, engulfing him with a familiar warmth, and a new screeching sound of the chair filled the room every time she bounced on his cock. 

The two were locked in a constant competition, but only when they started working in unison, they discovered how much more beneficial cooperation could be. Still, they needed to know who can make each other cum faster, and while their equipment were busy, it felt like a perfect opportunity to run an experiment of their own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read on tumblr ([x]())


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> The Hirem celebrating the end of exams with an All-American fuck party.

As May was slowly coming to a close, so was the exhausting exam session across universities in San Fransokyo, in turn opening a new season of parties for students to celebrate the exams the have passed, or to drown the ones they will have to re-take. Hiro has already attended a few of those, finally being of legal age to drink, but it wasn't until last day of May that he would attend one particular, private party.

He wondered if right now anyone else in the many fraternity homes across the town was having such a great time, embraced in a passionate, loving lock with two other people, undressing each other each kiss. Karmi was easily the most agressive kisser of them all, as evident by hickeys all over Megan's body, who was sandwiched between the two, being the subject of their caresses tonight. After all, she has just finished her first year of college, and it was only fitting if Hiro and Karmi gave her an appropriate present.

The young journalist could finally relax in arms of her lovers. Hiro was tending to her breasts, while Karmi's hands already sneaked between her legs, her fingers dancing along her slit, while her mouth tended to her neck. As the two junior students continued their journey across Megan's body, their faces soon met, and they exchanged a brief kiss, before each one of them took care of one of Megan's breasts. Though one might think that Hiro and Karmi would have put their rivalry beside them, as they were now together, nothing could be further from the truth. If anything, love life only exaggerated their passion for competition, and right now, they each made sure to caress as much of their respective mound as possible, with Megan as an impartial judge. 

Hiro concentrated on her right nipple, sucking on it, while Karmi started with area around her left one, sliding her tongue underneath her breast, or, despite Hiro's protest in between them, which they have dubbed the "no-man's land". And Karmi was punished for cheating, when Hiro's hand sneaked between her legs, causing the young biochemist to yelp, which in turn gave Hiro chance to lick the other nipple of their subject. In turn, Karmi grabbed and shoved Hro against the bed, while her hand coiled around his cock, but it was Megan's voice that put them at ease. 

\- Are you guys gonna keep bickering, or are we gonna fuck?   
  
Karmi and Hiro exchanged knowing looks, before they got up and crawled towards their lover, assuming their positions, though perhaps not the ones Megan expected. She eyed Hiro, as he cirlced aroud her, and only when he gently tilted her head back, she understood what the two were planning, especially when she felt Karmi's hands spreading her legs. 

\- Ready? - Hiro addressed Megan, and received an encouraging upside-down nod. 

Megan opened her mouth and watched as Hiro's cock slides against her face, while her sex was pressed against Karmi's crotch, aking her automatically close her legs around the girl that was scissoring her. Though Hiro wanted to use her mouth, Megan played by her own rules, giving him slow, meticulous licks at first, just so his journey down her throat would be easier. She let out a prolonged moan when first glimpse of his taste hit her, and that accelerated her desire to feel him in her mouth. Her lips closed around his tip at the same time, as Karmi's lips brushed her clit, making the girl in the middle shudder in excitement. 

And when Hiro slid into her mouth, he and Karmi could start working on their girlfriend. True, rivalry was baked into their relationship, but so was cooperation, and when the two did work together, Megan could see how marvellous can two brilliant minds of SFIT be with their powers combined.Though Hiro never considered himself a rather gentle lover, he had to admit, seeing the head of his cock bulging Megan's throat made him feel truly dominant. Conversely, Karmi, who usually preferred angry, fast sex, enjoyed her slow moves against Megan's pussy, listening to her moans, muffled by Hiro's cock. Her fingers tended to Megan's clit, whenever her own wouldn't brush her enough, and she could feel underneath her fingertips the goosebumps that waved through Megean's skin with each of her pushes. 

Though she was sandwiched between her two lovers, Megan wasn't idle. Her hands, closed around Hiro's hips, often meandered to his testicles that bounced upside-down in front of her eyes and nose, filling her senses with his musky smell, mixed with a hint of the cologne the girls bought for him on his last birthday. She could feel the tension underneath the skin, caused undoubtedly by weeks of celibacy caused by the exams. Under her gent;e touch, Hiro moaned her name, and somehow Karmi knew she would be able to relieve him of his suffering soon. 

But at the same time, she was close as well, due to Karmi's relentless grinding against her sex. With each passing minute, their joined bodies rocked in sync faster, until their moans, both audible and muffled became one. Seeking more stimulation, Karmi leaned forward, just enough so her lips could touch Hiro's, and that made him sheathe himself fully for the first time into Megan's mouth, with each subsequent thrusts only repeating this feat. Her arms and legs were flailing with each spasms of pleasure, and under this much stimuli, it didn't surprise her that she was the first one to cum, soaking Karmi's finger and sex with her explosive orgasm. Hiro followed her soon,, flooding her mouth with his cum and painting the rest of her face white on his way out. and finally, Karmi, with the help of her and Megan's fingers came last, falling to the bed after her hips travelled an exhaustive run across Megan's pussy. 

Megan felt dizzy, and not due to her world being turned around. Her body ached with each wave of her climax, strengthened by the stickiness of Hiro's climax in her mouth, belly and on her face, contrasting the sublime wetness of Karmi's on her pussy. 

Their boyfriend was quick to handle them towels, and helped the freshman girl roll to her belly, just so she can take a proper breath of air. With her mouth somewhat clean of his spunk, she reached for Hiro's lips, just before Karmi waddled to demand a kiss of her own too, though she didn't mind taking a bit longer to taste a bit of Hiro with her tongue.

\- You know, this is always what people told me college would be like, but I never thought this could be real. - Megan spoke, once her lips were free from either of her lovers. - I guess I'm just lucky I have you.   
\- Oh, you are so sweet. - Karmi spoke - But don't think we're done here.

She grabbed her arms and pulled her over her, her arms automatically locking behind Megan's back, while her lips kissed her again. Megan didn't have to ask what Karmi had on her mind, the sound of Hiro's blissful sigh told them they were exatly in the position Karmi wanted. 

With their glistening pussies pressed against each other, Hiro's cock sprung back to action, and as he positioned himself against their joined entrances, he was faced with another difficult choice. He wanted his ladies to feel the same burden and pressure, so he made sure to slide his cock from one entrance to the other, giving each one some hope they would be the first one to get penetrated. 

And just when he was about to make a final decision, he heard metallic noise from behind him, as the door to Megan's flat were being open.   
  
\- I see you've already started. - Gogo started with a snarky comment, looking at the three younger students ina rather compromising position.  
\- Well, come on, don't keep us in suspense! - Megan addressed, turning towards Honey Lemon.

Once the tall girl was inside, she looked at all three of them, shied away for a moment, and then burst into a fit of ecstatic giggles.

\- I passed! I finally can drive my own car!

The other three cheered with her, though in their somewhat embarrassing position it looked awkward, but that didn't stop Honey Lemon from reaching each of them for hugs.

\- And the best thing is, I only hit *one* tree!  
\- Wait, then how did you pass the test exactly...?  
\- The rubber balls. - Gogo explained, sitting on the other side of the bed.   
\- I was in the middle of the road, was about to crash, so I thought "why not just use what I have in my purse?". So I just stood up and shot the tree with my projectiles through the roof of the car. And I guess the instructor was so impressed that he let me pass.   
\- He might have also passed out afterwards - Gogo added.  
\- Wow. That's... unusual... - Hiro commented - But hey, now we have another thing to celebrate!  
\- Thanks, guys. - Honey Lemon cooed.  
\- Hey, aren't you gonna tell them about my exam?

They all turned towards Gogo, and as their eyes lay on her, they realised that while Honey was talking about her experience, Gogo was busy undoing her clothes. The naked girl crawled towards them, grabbed Honey Lemon's coat, and slid it down in one swoop, exposing her breasts to the other three.

\- Oh, yes! Gogo had a very important one in her new job! - Honey Lemon exclaimed, while she continued undoing her clothes on her own.  
\- A health and safety one.  
\- And she aced it!  
\- I just sprayed someone with a fire extinguisher. - she blew and popped a piece of bubble gum.   
\- But you know what that means? - Karmi added - We all passed our tests!  
\- Not quite. - Gogo interrupted her. - There is still one ahead of you, Hiro...  
  
And as the four stunning, naked ladies turned towards him, eyeing him with their lusty stares, young Hiro Hamada understood this might be the most important exam of his life. And for once, he wouldn't mind retaking it over and over again... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/614121606749552640/anonymous-asked-the-hirem-celebrating-the-end-of))


	4. Two fronts (Hiro/Gogo/Honey Lemon,E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro/GoGo/Honey Lemon “You like sucking his cock while I take you from behind?/being used by the two of us?”

  
\- You like sucking his cock while I take you from behind?  
  
Gogo could only grunt in reply; usually she was the one to taunt Honey with such questions, but tonight she was the one sandwiched between her and their boyfriend. The look on Hiro's face was even mores smug than usual, perhaps because she was the one with her mouth around his cock. But the most excited about the switch-up was clearly Honey, whose squeals and moans doubled for the ones Gogo would have made if her mouth wasn't occupied. 

For someone who was somewhat iffy about wearing a strap-on, Honey Lemon was natural at it. Her grip on Gogo's thighs was surprisingly firm, and her thrusts weren't as straightforward as hers when she was in charge. Honey leaned forward more, peppering her back and shoulders with kisses, and sneaked her hand to her breasts and clit, as her thrusts slowed down to give her best friend what she would like. 

And as Gogo's eyes slowly rolled up, it was clear she was hitting that spot perfectly. 

In return, Gogo tried her best to not just be a subject of a face-fuck, but give Hiro a bit of the finesse he was used to when Honey was in charge of worshipping him. truth to be told, Gogo kinda envied Lemon's oral skills, speaking from experience and listening to Hiro's moans and cries whenever she was pleasuring him. heck, she remembered how Honey has managed to make him cum under twenty seconds with just her tongue...

So she tried swirling her tongue around him, tracing his name, all that jazz she read on-line... but in the end, she felt relieved when she felt his hands on her head and gladly allowed him to make it a bit more straightforward for both of them, as Hiro rammed himself into her throat. Part of that was that Gogo was on her edge, with Honey's delicate yet sturdy moves, and she dreamt of nothing more that for her to extinguish the fire between her loins. 

Her wish came true when Honey hilted herself deep inside her, and leaned against her back so that their heads were almost next to each other. A single kiss to her earlobe made Gogo quake and writhe, and as her mouth opened, Hiro came as well, spraying his seed all over their faces, with Honey's hand quickly guiding the thick streams into their mouths. 

Honey's climax was the most subdued, but she enjoyed watching her partners far more entertaining, giving each of them a kiss. But as the three were about to clean up, Gogo quickly toppled honey to her back and took the strap on from her, cleaning it with a cloth. 

\- Okay, payback time.  
  
And she looked at Hiro, returning the smug grin he gave her looking from above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/632420598997532674/hirogogohoney-lemon-you-like-sucking-his-cock))
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	5. Short prompts (Varia, E)

> anonymous asks:  
Gogo knows she has a great ass, so she's used to the slaps, gropes, and pinches from Hiro and Honey. But when Honey borrows the strap-on so she and Hiro can fuck it at the same is making Gogo a little nervous.

It was a true role reversal: Hiro, who usually loved taking Gogo up her ass was between her legs, gently caressing her folds, while Honey, who was nothing but sensual, was ploughing her plump butt with a strap-on, coated in some sort of gel that simultaneously soothed and stimulated her, driving Gogo crazy. 

Gogo tried to play it cool, but soon was properly moaning and begging her lovers for her quick release, and it was at that moment that Hiro rose to his feet and slipped his cock inside her wet folds, properly sandwichich her between them. And to deepen their domination, Honey delivered a hearty slap to her butt. 

* * *

> anonymous asks:  
Thanks to a previous misadventure, Hiro has enough jizz production to cover all the girls in the Hirem.

\- Okay, this is REALLY not my fault…

Hiro scratched his head, and rush to grab a roll of paper towels, as he hoped his explanation won’t make his ladies mad. And he was right, it wasn’t his fault… per se.

After the last trip to Muirahara Woods and visiting Bessie and her cubs, Hiro seemed to have absorbed at least a little bit of the unusual properties of the living bear-meteorite. He acquired them after said cubs nearly ate him, but he still counted this as a success. 

And with said success, he did the only thing a good scientist would do: experiment. 

And while his super-strength worn out almost instantly, one aspect of his biology remained unchanged, as evident by the four women wearing it. Honey, Gogo, Karmi and Megan all had their faces covered in a thick layer of his seed he seemed to be able to be producing now. 

Their reactions ranged from “excited” to “ready to kill”, though Hiro could only judge it by their voices, as very little could be read from their expressions…

Gogo quickly grabbed the paper towel, offering some of it to Honey, who already have licked off majority of Hiro’s jizz. Karmi seemed to be of the same fascination, sampling his goods, while Megan used her fingers to gently de-glaze herself. 

\- That gives me an idea. - Honey spoke and stood up, while she grabbed box of condoms. - You know, condoms can contain really, really huge amount of liquid… but I wonder if they ever tested them on such subject. 

The four women looked at Hiro, who suddenly realised he was going to become a victim of his own hunger. 

* * *

> firebird1500 asks:  
Hirem girls thinking about what their future kids will be like after hiro fills them all to the brim for milf-making monday

\- We don’t have to ponder, guys, we can just try to combine our photos in an app.

And, so the four women gathered around the laptop, seeing how artificial intelligence combines their photos with those of their boyfriend. 

\- Aww, that one is cute. - Honey cooed at the sight of young boy with her hair and Hiro’s eyes.  
\- And of course my nose gets passed down - Karmi mumbled, seeing her children inheriting her slightly tall feature.   
\- I can’t complain. Mine would look just fine. - Megan added, browsing through five or six variants.  
\- Hiro, want to join us? Hiro?

But Hiro Hamada was beyond tried to even lift his back up. He thought after five years he’d be used to night like these where he satisfied his small group of girlfriends. 

But when they revealed to him they would like to start a proper family, he realised he had to up his game and ensure their dream would come true. With the combination of Karmi and Honey’s drugs, Gogo’s energy drinks and just a bit of technology to keep his hips going, each women was loved, fucked and filled to the brim with his seed, to continue their legacy of brilliant young minds of San Fransokyo. And he knew it was only the beginning, as the girls were quite adamant to give Hiro children, so his hips actuators would have to survive entire week of love-making. 

* * *

> anonymous asks:  
So it's agreed that Gogo has the best ass, but who has the best titties in the Hirem? This requires analysis.

\- Hiro, out of your four girlfriends, it is-  
\- Not that kind of analysis, Baymax. - Hiro interrupted him - And by the way, please power down.  
\- Yeah, it was a bit creepy when he suggested what is “the optimal angle of vaginal penetration” - Gogo quoted him - Anyway, what do you say about these puppies?

She lifted her shirt, pressing her modest breasts against Hiro’s face. Everyone knew Gogo’s butt was the bootiest of them all, but in case of breasts, Hiro had to admit, she was clearly outranked. Which didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying Gogo’s aggressive form of foreplay.

Next was Honey, who gently uncovered her bosom, a tad bigger than her roommate’s, who already got to licking one of her nipples, while their judge tasted the other one. 

A bright flash filled his vision as Megan leaned in, with the strap of her expensive camera sliding between her breasts in a flirtatious manner, attracting Hiro’s attention.

\- Mhm, we gotta need bigger focal length for those…  
\- I think you slid your focal length between them last time. - Megan giggled, as Hiro kissed her skin - And it’s a good thing your cum missed the lenses, or you’d be dead…

And just when Hiro thought they had the winner, Karmi showed up, sporting her trademark sweater. As she slowly rolled it up, the others watched in awe, waiting for the drop, and they were not disappointed.

\- Wow, how did you grow these so big?  
\- Oh, just good genetics, you know… - she smiled, fixing her hair - And some advanced DNA manipulation to make those genes behave like I want. 

With four pairs of breasts surrounding him, Hiro knew the contest was never about picking a winner, it was about the variety and divine beauty he had privilege to see: from perky and modest, to big and bountiful, each of his ladies were graced with magnificent bosoms Hiro was dying to dive into…

\- Okay, but Karmi clearly wins, though - Hiro added, being pulled against her chest.

* * *

> anonymous asks:  
Hiro's dick getting passed around like a bong by Gogo and Honey Lemon.

With the way Gogo cupped Hiro’s balls, it was very difficult to not see her sucking his cock as if she was inhaling some drugs. Especially that every few moments and licks, she would “hand” her toy to Honey Lemon, who took it from her in the same manner, indulging in the odd, odd ritual. 

In the end, it was endurance test, to see how long can their boyfriend last, and which one of the girls would be lucky enough to receive her reward. Honey was much more delicate with her treatment of Hiro’s cock, licking and caressing his tip, while making a series of sounds with her lips that would have made any man cum in seconds. On the other hand, Gogo was rough, not afraid to choke herself with his cock, effortlessly taking his modest dick every time. 

And in the end, it was Gogo who won this time, getting a mouthful of Hiro’s cum, as their younger lover fell to his defeat, breathing erratically. There was only thing to do, and as he lifted his head, he could see Gogo sharing her prize with Honey, making sure that not a drop falls to the ground. 

\- Now we gotta refill him. - Gogo spoke and handed him a bottle of water.   



End file.
